A Glee Schooltrip Betrayal and Love
by Gleek998
Summary: A Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Fuinn and Quick Story. Mostly Finchel.
1. The Start

Betrayal and love – The School Trip

Chapter 1 – The Start **Finns POV**

_School trip. All Students of the 11b wait for this. 3 days New York. And 4 days beach. It will be the best week in our life._ I throws mine and Rachel's cases in the bus and pushes her against the bus. While we make out take Brittany Santana's hand and they went together in the bus.

"Come on guys!" Mr. Schue shouted "Let's go in the bus! We will go! Let's go to New York."

All claps and Rachel had a big smile on her lips. _It was clear. It is her dream to go to New York. On the Broadway. It wasn't my plan to go to New York but I can't leave her. My dream was to be a Football star like Junior Seau. But now I go to be an Actor. In New York. _I takes Rachel's Hand and goes with her in the Bus. We sit on the end of the bus and make out. I grabs her ass but she slapped my hand away.

"What?" I asked her.

Before she could answer I quickly press my lips on hers that she haven't any chances to shout to me. The bus driver droves off and all cheered. Me too.

**Reviews please :3**


	2. The Journey

The Journey **Rachels POV**

I smiled on his lips but I was mad that he grabbed my ass. I slapped his arm and he starts to laugh.

"Stop to laugh! I'm mad at you!" I shouted and slapped his arm again.

He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. I have to smile.

"I'm sorry, princess" he said with a sweet smile and holds me tight

"Jerk." I said while laughing and gave him a short kiss

He smiled and pulls me closer to him and I lay my head on his shoulder. He kisses my forehead and I closes my eyes.

**Santanas POV  
**

I lay my head on britts shoulder. Her shoulder was softly and warm. I feel saved when I'm in the arms of my love. Yes. I'm a lesbian. And I'm proud of it. I smile as I saw that she began to sleep. I looked at Rachel and Finn and saw that the make out. 'Ewwww' I thought and looks back at Britt. I don't like them. I hate them because they kiss and kiss and kiss. Every time. Everywhere. I sight. I hope that I'm not in the same room like them because I'm sure that I can't sleep because they will have... you know what I mean. Me and Britt just want to cuddle. I mean sometimes we will… No matter. I closes my eyes and wraps my arms around Britt.

**Finns POV**

I smiled as Rachel lay her head on my shoulder. We was on the last seat of this Bus so we had enough space to make out. I lay her on the seat and kisses she deeply. She pushes me a bit away.

"Finn! We are in the bus. That isn't polite" she whispers

"But I don't want to be polite, Rach" I said and smirks

I began to kiss her neck and she moans a bit. She grabs my back.

"You are a Jerk" she said and laughs

"I know. I love you." I said with a smile

"I love you too" she said and kisses me deeply

I continue to kiss her neck and gets with my one knee between her legs. I heard that she moans a bit and she takes her hand under my T-Shirt. I get a boner and blush. She laughs and kisses my neck.

**Mr. Schues POV**

I look around and smile as I saw the happy faces of the kids. They are very exited to see New York. Me too. Brittany and Santana are cuddling. I smiled because I was proud of them that they don't care what other people thinks about that they are lesbians. I look at the end of the bus and pinch up my eyes. Rachel and Finn are making out. I saw that Finn haven't a shirt on. I sigh and goes to them. I saw that Rachel had the hand on Finns pants.

"Guys. Please. Not here. We are in the bus."

Rachel and Finn looks at me and blushes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue" said Finn and closes his pants and dresses up his shirt

I goes back to my seat.

**Quinns POV**

I sit there alone. I saw Brittany and Santana. Finn and Rachel. Kurt and Blaine. Mike and Tina. But im alone. I sights and looks again at Finn. Finn. My Ex-Boyfriend. I don't say that I have feelings for him but he is a great boyfriend. Not much faithfull but he is a good boy. If I kiss him maybe he remember on our good time. Yes, I will kiss him. I know his heart beats for Rachel but I can change that. Im Quinn Fabrey. Im pretty and wise. I will kiss Finn Hudson. I stood up and goes to Rachel and Finn.

"Hey Finny. How are you today?" I said with a slightly smile and lays my hand on his leg. I saw how Rachel turn red and I have the feeling she want to kill me.

"Take your hand away, Quinn." Rachel said and looks angry. Finn looks at Rachel and strokes her cheek.

"Rachel, calm down." Finn said

"Yes, calm down Berry. I just want wanted to know how he is doing." I looked back at Finn and smiles.

"ummmmm… Great. Thanks for asking" Finn answered.

I heard a loud laughing and know that only can be the laugh of Mercedes.

"Quinn! You have to see this!" she shouted and I goes to her and sights.

**Kurts POV**

I takes Blaines Hand. I hate Busses. They are so full and I cant breathe. But I have Blaine. I gave him a short kiss and whispers a 'I love you' in his ear. He smiled and kisses me back. I smiled and looks around. Mercedes laughed loud and I have the feeling that she will soon fall from her seat. I laughed a bit. Everytime when Mercedes laughed I have to laugh too because he laugh is so funny. It sounds a bit weird. I lays my head on Blaines shoulder.

**Rachels POV**

Why did she do that? Nobody lays his hand on the leg of MY boy. Exceptly me. I looks at Quinn and saw how she winks at Finn. And he smiled. I have to ask him.

"Finn, be truth. Do you have any feelings for Quinn?" I said and crosses my arms. He turn red.

"ummmm…. Well.. I-I. Oh look at this!" he said quickly and points at the window. I don't turn around.

"Finn Christopher Hudson. I want a answer." I said angry.

"Rachel, yes. A bit. I mean she is my ex-girlfriend and its clear that I have a few of feelings for Quinn but I love you. I will love you forever." He said and takes my hand.

I hugs him tight and kisses his cheek. I love him. I lays my head on his shoulder and starts to sleep.

**Reviews please :3**


End file.
